Rococo Urupa
Summary Rococo Urupa (or Hector Helio) is a character in Inazuma Eleven, who made his debut as the main rival antagonist in the 3rd game/season. He is the captain, goalkeeper and a temporary forward of Cortarl's Little Gigant, which was the African Representative in the FFI soccer tournament. Rococo grew up in a small african village, of which Daisuke Endou, Mamoru's grandfather, had disappeared to after his fake death. Within his years there, he had introduced to the kids of the village the sport of Soccer, and from which had set to build up the youth team known as Little Gigant. Rococo individually lacked in his soccer skills, being predominately the worst player there, to which Daisuke reacted to and helped him especially to become a world level goalkeeper, by teaching him the moves and guidance he bestowed upon Endou. In tha games however, it was shown that Rococo was already a soccer fan, and after his childhood bullies stole his ticket to watch Levin Murdoch and his team play, Murdoch himself came over to Rococo and inspired him to become a world level soccer player, to which he then seeked Daisuke Endou. During the FFI, they were seen as a Dark Horse for it being the first tournament they had entered after easily qualifying in the preliminaries. In their B block division, they were able to gain the most points along with The Empire in order to qualify for the semi-finals. In these semi finals, they crushed Orpheus with a score of 8-0 to face Inazuma Japan as their final opponents. Rococo in particular took an interest in Endou, seeing as he was Daisuke's grandson and was awaiting the day to play against him, while also being told a lot by Raimon Natsumi. In the final match between Inazuma Japan, both teams were relentless in order to win, with the constant new moves and tactics, however Rococo in the end failed to block Jet Stream, as Inazuma Japan emerged the winners with a score of 3-2. Rococo vowed to avenge his teams loss and one day play against Endou and beat him in the near future. He is generally a very happy-go-lucky person but at times of adversity, he can get very serious. He is also very caring and brave, especially towards that of his teammates, by rescuing victims of Garshield's attack on the Cortarl area before his final match. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 7-B, most likely much higher Name: Rococo Urupa, Hector Helio (International dub) Origin: Inazuma Eleven Gender: Male Age: In his teens Classification: Goalkeeper & Occasional Forward, No.1 & Captain of Little Gigant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Soccer player, Energy Projection, Earth Manipulation (via element), Lightning Manipulation, Reactive Power Level, Possible Resistance to Time Stop (via speed scaling). Attack Potency: Unknown, at least City level (Was Endou's toughest opponent throughout the original series, Was capable of stopping Fideo's Odin Sword casually without hissatsu, and stopping most of Inazuma Japan's strongest shots, which were stronger than Shadow Ray that used the combined efforts of both Sein and Desuta, and was only growing in power during his team's match against Inazuma Japan. His X Blast was easily able to burst through Endou's original God Catch), most likely much higher Speed: Unknown, at least Massively Hypersonic (Was able to easily get past Inazuma Japan's team as a forward, as well as kicked a ball so fast that it blitzed Gouenji and Kidou, while Endou had only just been able to react unknowingly. Endou admitted to Rococo being able to use his God Hand much faster than him before their final match.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Was weighted down for the majority of the FFI by 20kg weights and was still able to casually get to the finals, Comparable to other Inazuma Eleven characters) Striking Strength: Unknown, at least City Class Durability: Unknown, at least City level (As Little Gigant's goalkeeper, he could easily stop many powerful opposing shots, such as Odin Sword and Freeze shot casually without hissatsu. Comparable to Endou) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Average human melee, Several thousand metres with soccer kicks and hissatsu Standard Equipment: Soccer ball Intelligence: High (Is a skilled Soccer player and captain of Little Gigant, and while not the main tactician in his team, he is capable of outsmarting and predicting opponents' angles) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Solo Hissatsu *'X-Blast:' Rococo's signature shoot hissatsu as a forward, of which he launches into the air with yellow sparks with the ball, as he strikes it with both legs in a cross of red energy. The ball is then shot at the target by a large red beam with the X created. This hissatsu was able to score for Little Gigant and break through Endou's God Catch. **'X-Blast V2:' A stronger version of the X Blast, as it forced Endou to evolve his God Catch to V2 in order to stop it. **'X Blast V3:' An even stronger version of the X Blast, created as a last resort to try and score, and forced Endou to evolve his God Catch even further to V3. *'Tamashii The Hand:' Rococo's strongest goalkeeping move, of which Rococo channels his energy into his chest, and from which spouts a gigantic red hand that catches opponents shots with his resistance. This move is Rococo's strongest, and was created as a stronger variation of God Hand X in order to stop Inazuma Japan's Big Bang, in which it was successful in. **'Tamashii The Hand V2:' A stronger version of Tamashii the Hand that Rococo evolved in quick succession in order to attempt to block Inazuma Japan's strongest move Jet Stream, though failing. **'God Hand X:' One of Rococo's signature goalkeeping moves, of which is an highly improved version of the God Hand. Rococo crosses his arms and fills his hands with energy from his fighting spirit, to which a large red hand is jousted in front of him to block any incoming shot. This shot was able to block many of Inazuma Japan's shoots such as Shin Bakunetsu Screw, Dragon Slayer V3 and Ryuusei Blade V3. **'God Hand:' Rococo's first ever hissatsu, similar to Mamoru Endou and taught by Daisuke Endou, in which Rococo unleashes a large red hand of spirit energy in order to block the ball. *'Blade Attack:' A defensive hissatsu, in which Rococo strikes his leg down into the ground with electricity, which pierces through it and strikes the opponent. Though not seen in the anime, it can possibly be comparable to Hijikata's version of the move, which could strike down and steal the ball off Roniejo. Miscellaneous Abilities: Reactive Power level: Rococo holds an innate ability, similar to Endou Mamoru, that allows him to constantly improve his techniques and power during tough matches, as well as bestowed this power to his team through his sheer spirit and leadership. This has allowed him to create new moves and evolve them, such as his X Blast and Tamashii the Hand to multiple different stages within just a single match. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Athletes Category:Captains Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier